The Amazing
Amazing Adult Fantasy and its retitled final issue, Amazing Fantasy, is an American comic book anthology series published by Marvel Comics from 1961 through 1962, with the latter title revived with superhero features in 1995 and in the 2000s. The final 1960s issue, Amazing Fantasy #15 (cover-dated August 1962), is the title that introduced the popular superhero character Spider-Man. Amazing Adult Fantasy premiered with issue #7, taking over the numbering from Amazing Adventures. Episode Summary Noah Everything That Who Could forget the Spanish people Attempted During this amazing period? Who can forget all the Spanish people during that period tried amazing? Ark Yet in many ways I think Bangladesh That is amazing for the way That it does work. Full History The Hebrew word for the ark, teba, occurs only twice in the Bible: in the flood narrative and in the Book of Exodus, where it refers to the basket in which Jochebed places her son, the infant Moses. (The word for the ark of the covenant (Hebrew: אָרוֹן הַבְּרִית ʾĀrôn Habbərît, modern Hebrew pronunciation: Aron Habrit) is quite different in Hebrew). In both cases teba has a connection with salvation from waters. It is made of "gopher" wood, a word which does not appear elsewhere in the entire Bible, and is divided into qinnim, a word which always refers to birds' nests elsewhere, leading some scholars to emend this to qanim, reeds, the material used for the boat of Atrahasis, the Babylonian flood-hero. God instructs Noah to kapar (smear) the ark with koper (pitch): in Hebrew the first of these words is a verb formed from the second, and this is the only place in the Bible where koper means "pitch". God spells out to Noah the dimensions of the ark: 300 cubits by 50 by 30. Using the longer "Egyptian royal cubit" of 529mm, this works out at 158.7m long by 26.45m wide by 15.87m high (520 feet 8 inches long by 86 feet 9.3 inches wide by 52 feet 0.8 inches high). If the 457.2mm (18") cubit is used, the dimensions become 137.16m long by 22.86m wide by 13.716m high (450 feet long by 75 feet wide by 45 feet high). The ark had three internal divisions (which are not actually called "decks", although presumably this is what is intended), a door in the side, and a sohar, which may be either a roof or a skylight. The story of the flood closely parallels the story of the creation: a cycle of creation, un-creation, and re-creation, in which the ark plays a pivotal role. The universe as conceived by the ancient Hebrews comprised a flat disk-shaped habitable earth with the heavens above and Sheol, the underworld of the dead, below. These three were surrounded by a watery "ocean" of chaos, protected by the firmament, a transparent but solid dome resting on the mountains which ringed the earth. Noah's three-deck ark represents this three-level Hebrew cosmos in miniature: the heavens, the earth, and the waters beneath. In Genesis 1, God created the three-level world as a space in the midst of the waters for humanity; in Genesis 6-8 (the flood story) he fills that space with waters again, saving only Noah, his family and the animals with him in the ark. Trivia *I can think of no superior example thoroughly demonstrating why the Bible is not the holy word of any deity than the tale of Noah and his ark. *Although this book is intended to be a short introduction of biblical problems for those still hanging onto their programmed beliefs, I’m unable to fathom how I can be concise with the tale of the global flood. *Rather than bogging you down with some mind numbing scientific data, I’ll try to present the various problems in an organized yet fun to read manner. Video .]] Cast *Max Charles as Bart Simpson *Mara Wilson as Lisa Simpson *Tobey Maguire as Nyan Cat *Ty Burrell as Garfield and Police *Seth Green as Doraemon *Hugh Laurie as Noah |} |} Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Episodes